Earth-boring tools are commonly used for forming (e.g., drilling and reaming) bore holes or wells (hereinafter “wellbores”) in earth formations. Earth-boring tools include, for example, rotary drill bits, core bits, eccentric bits, bicenter bits, reamers, underreamers, and mills.
Different types of earth-boring rotary drill bits are known in the art including, for example, fixed-cutter bits (which are often referred to in the art as “drag” bits), rolling-cutter bits (which are often referred to in the art as “rock” bits), diamond-impregnated bits, and hybrid bits (which may include, for example, both fixed cutters and rolling cutters). The drill bit is rotated and advanced into the subterranean formation. As the drill bit rotates, the cutters or abrasive structures thereof cut, crush, shear, and/or abrade away the formation material to form the wellbore.
The drill bit is coupled, either directly or indirectly, to an end of what is referred to in the art as a “drill string,” which comprises a series of elongated tubular segments connected end-to-end and extends into the wellbore from the surface of the formation. Often various tools and components, including the drill bit, may be coupled together at the distal end of the drill string at the bottom of the wellbore being drilled. This assembly of tools and components is referred to in the art as a “bottom hole assembly” (BHA).
The drill bit may be rotated within the wellbore by rotating the drill string from the surface of the formation, or the drill bit may be rotated by coupling the drill bit to a downhole motor, which is also coupled to the drill string and disposed proximate the bottom of the wellbore. The downhole motor may comprise, for example, a hydraulic Moineau-type motor having a shaft, to which the drill bit is mounted, that may be caused to rotate by pumping fluid (e.g., drilling mud or fluid) from the surface of the formation down through the center of the drill string, through the hydraulic motor, out from nozzles in the drill bit, and back up to the surface of the formation through the annular space between the outer surface of the drill string and the exposed surface of the formation within the wellbore.
Rolling-cutter drill bits typically include three roller cones mounted on supporting bit legs that extend from a bit body, which may be formed from, for example, three bit head sections that are welded together to form the bit body. Each bit leg may depend from one bit head section. Each roller cone is configured to spin or rotate on a bearing shaft that extends from a bit leg in a radially inward and downward direction from the bit leg. The cones are typically formed from steel, but they also may be formed from a particle-matrix composite material (e.g., a cermet composite such as cemented tungsten carbide). Cutting teeth for cutting rock and other earth formations may be machined or otherwise formed in or on the outer surfaces of each cone. Alternatively, receptacles are formed in outer surfaces of each cone, and inserts formed of hard, wear resistant material are secured within the receptacles to form the cutting elements of the cones. As the rolling-cutter drill bit is rotated within a wellbore, the roller cones roll and slide across the surface of the formation, which causes the cutting elements to crush and scrape away the underlying formation.
Fixed-cutter drill bits typically include a plurality of cutting elements that are attached to a face of a bit body. The bit body may include a plurality of wings or blades, which define fluid courses between the blades. The cutting elements may be secured to the bit body within pockets formed in outer surfaces of the blades. The cutting elements are attached to the bit body in a fixed manner, such that the cutting elements do not move relative to the bit body during drilling. The bit body may be formed from steel or a particle-matrix composite material (e.g., cobalt-cemented tungsten carbide). In embodiments in which the bit body comprises a particle-matrix composite material, the bit body may be attached to a metal alloy (e.g., steel) shank having a threaded end that may be used to attach the bit body and the shank to a drill string. As the fixed-cutter drill bit is rotated within a wellbore, the cutting elements scrape across the surface of the formation and shear away the underlying formation.
Impregnated diamond rotary drill bits may be used for drilling hard or abrasive rock formations such as sandstones. Typically, an impregnated diamond drill bit has a solid head or crown that is cast in a mold. The crown is attached to a steel shank that has a threaded end that may be used to attach the crown and steel shank to a drill string. The crown may have a variety of configurations and generally includes a cutting face comprising a plurality of cutting structures, which may comprise at least one of cutting segments, posts, and blades. The posts and blades may be integrally formed with the crown in the mold, or they may be separately formed and attached to the crown. Channels separate the posts and blades to allow drilling fluid to flow over the face of the bit.
Impregnated diamond bits may be formed such that the cutting face of the drill bit (including the posts and blades) comprises a particle-matrix composite material that includes diamond particles dispersed throughout a matrix material. The matrix material itself may comprise a particle-matrix composite material, such as particles of tungsten carbide, dispersed throughout a metal matrix material, such as a copper-based alloy.
It is known in the art to apply wear-resistant materials, such as “hardfacing” materials, to the formation-engaging surfaces of rotary drill bits to minimize wear of those surfaces of the drill bits cause by abrasion. For example, abrasion occurs at the formation-engaging surfaces of an earth-boring tool when those surfaces are engaged with and sliding relative to the surfaces of a subterranean formation in the presence of the solid particulate material (e.g., formation cuttings and detritus) carried by conventional drilling fluid. For example, hardfacing may be applied to cutting teeth on the cones of roller cone bits, as well as to the gage surfaces of the cones. Hardfacing also may be applied to the exterior surfaces of the curved lower end or “shirttail” of each bit leg, and other exterior surfaces of the drill bit that are likely to engage a formation surface during drilling.